


A Boy and His Yeti

by SovietRay



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietRay/pseuds/SovietRay
Summary: Sometime after escaping the Frostguard tribe, Nunu and Willump travel the frozen wastes of the Freljord together in search of a new home. As they journey through the Freljord the pair happen upon a group of strangers they have to confront. Slice of life piece with the two I guess.





	A Boy and His Yeti

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is a quick little thing involving Nunu and Willump for my League short story project. It takes me way too long to write these things. I got the idea to make Willump intelligent from a good friend, she suggested it and I liked it so I took it and ran. So shout out to my friend for the cool idea! Once again the formatting is probably trash, I didn't copy paste from my Google docs this time around but I still need to get the hang of formatting an actual story. Hope you all enjoy this weird little thing.

Nunu burrowed his face into the thick, white hair on the yeti's back in an attempt to resist the cold. The nippy winds of the Freljord created a near constant stream of snowfall and sucked the air right from one's chest. It was all he could do to shelter himself from nature's onslaught as he and his yeti friend Willump traveled in search of a new home. Previously they both lived with the Frostguard tribe, Nunu a restless orphan and Willump a prisoner. The Frostguard attempted to train and command Willump through beatings and starvation but he was rescued by the kind young boy. Ever since their escape the two had been inseparable. 

Willump grunted and scanned the horizon for any signs of life, good or bad. Groups of yeti mainly communicated and identified each other through sounds and smells which gave Willump very sharp senses; he was always on guard even if Nunu didn't realize. He could feel the boy's breathing become slower and figured Nunu had started to doze off while riding on his back. The last few days were rough and Willump knew the child could use the rest. Although evading their Frostguard captors became easier the further they went, it was the food situation that Willump worried over. Food and drink was becoming scarce; Nunu's provisions from the Frostguard camp wouldn't last the rest of the week. Willump needed to find something to hunt so they could survive but he didn't want to leave Nunu alone somewhere while he did so. Taking the boy with him, however, would be risky. He couldn't speak Nunu's language and couldn't write well enough to let Nunu know he needed to hunt. Willump feared it might take the boy some time to understand the intricacies of the hunt. Nunu was young and excitable; whenever he wasn't asleep he was usually being playful and loud. No, the only way this would work was if Willump could get Nunu to a group of other humans who would take him in and look after him. Even if it meant the two had to be separated, he knew Nunu wouldn't survive long at his age if it were just the two of them. 

The sun was barely visible over the peaks of distant mountains when Nunu woke. He rubbed the ice crystals from his eyelids before attempting to open them and gave Willump a big pat on the back.

"Hey, Willump! That nap was refreshing. I'm surprised I didn't fall off while I was sleeping! Maybe someday I'll make a box, or a basket, that we can tie to your back that I can sit in. Last time I fell it hurt a lot. I don't want that to happen again. How long was I asleep for? It's gonna get dark soon, friend. We should find somewhere along the rocks. Maybe I'll try starting a fire! Might even work this time, too. Do you know how to start fires, Willump?"

"Hrmf!" Willump grunted in response. It was all he could do. He wasn't sure why Nunu kept asking him all these questions anyway while knowing he couldn't answer. Probably just something human children do. As soon as Nunu woke the yeti was reminded of how it would be nearly impossible to hunt for food while the boy tagged along; he hadn't stopped talking since opening his eyes again.

Nunu sneezed and drew the hood of his fur coat closer to him. The boy was shivering slightly, a sign that gave Willump even more to worry about. He frowned and sighed a low grunt from the corner of his mouth as Nunu started to laugh. Laugh at what, Willump had no idea. The kid's moods and actions changed quicker than anything he'd ever seen before.

"Look Willump," Nunu said, pointing out towards the right with a mitten-clad hand, "With the sun going down and the snow swirling around in the air, those hills over there sorta look like a group of people!"

The yeti snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look in the direction Nunu was pointing. While lost in thought he failed to notice the group of humans moving towards their location. There was nowhere to run. The crags to the left walled the pair off from an easy escape route in the opposite direction of the approaching party. Instead, Willump readied himself for a confrontation. Was it the Frostguard? Did they have soldiers or scouts this far from their camps? 

Lights began to appear in the distance as some of the group members lit torches in anticipation for the sun's departure from the evening sky. "Oh man," Nunu wailed, "those actually  _are_ people. What are we gonna do Willump?"

As the group got closer one member yelled out in fear, causing the rest to stop in their tracks. "By my father's bones," he cried, taking a few steps back upon seeing the hulking mass of fur and muscle in the distance, "it's a frost troll!"

The group drew their weapons as a different member leaned in with his torch to get a better view. "You idiot, that's not a frost troll. Frost trolls have three eyes, this one clearly has two. It's a yeti."

The first member stepped back up and jabbed his companion in the shoulder. "What does it matter? Troll or not, it is a fearsome creature that's going to eat us alive!"

Willump flared his nostrils and roared at the group, hoping a display of strength would scare them off. It had the opposite effect. The group began to cautiously advance as Nunu slid off Willump's back and ran out between the two parties. Willump growled in protest but Nunu held out a hand and signaled him to stay put. The boy looked at Willump with calm, steady eyes and nodded his head in assurance.

One of the group members, a tall, fair-skinned warrior clad in heavy armor adorned with furs, stopped as the child raced out towards them from the yeti's side. "Look, the beast even had a captive! We must have surprised the brute and gave the child enough time to run away."

"That's not it at all, stupid!," Nunu yelled, as he lobbed a snowball in the group's direction. Most of them ducked to avoid the projectile but the snowball smashed into the head of the one guy who didn't, causing him to drop his torch onto the snow. "This yeti here is my friend, and he has a name. His name is Willump and if you wanna take him on you'll have to go through me first. There's plenty of snow around here, I have ammunition for days!"

The tallest of the group, a woman with light hair and crystal blue eyes, began to chuckle as she walked over towards him. She knelt down so their eyes would meet at an equal height before speaking to him. "So he's your friend, huh? How can we know for sure this isn't some weird trick and he'll eat us all after you've gained our trust for him, hm?" 

Nunu could sense Willump becoming uncomfortable with how close she was and stepped back to create space. "He's my friend. The mean people I was living with had him caged up and beat him all the time. They only fed him greens and he was dying. I secretly started feeding him meat until he was strong enough to escape, and now we're running away until we find somewhere new. I don't have any parents and I don't have any friends except Willump. If you want to kill him you might as well kill me too, because he's all I got." 

The woman's curious gaze softened and she folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry to hear that. These mean people, who were they? And where are they now, are they still looking for you?" 

"I don't know," Nunu admitted, scratching his head in frustration. "It's been a couple weeks since we left I think. It's hard to keep track of time out here. We're originally from one of the Frostguard tribes. I lived there with my parents until they went missing one day." Nunu wrinkled his nose and kicked a foot out at the snow in front of him. "They never came back." 

The woman smiled, reaching out to offer him her hand. "The Frostguard tribe are our enemies. I am Helen Frost-Weaver, and my group and I belong to a tribe known as the Avarosan. We always try to help those in need, and you two look like you certainly could use some help. If you'd like, you can come with us to our camp. You and Willump both."

One of the members of the group stepped up and protested. "Helen, do you really think that's a good idea? We know nothing about this yeti or this child, and he just openly admitted to having ties to the Frostguard. Surely you must be mistaken to take him and the beast in without further thought or council?"

Helen stared long into Nunu's dark, brown eyes. At first Nunu returned her glance but quickly became uncomfortable and looked away. It felt as if she was trying to peer into his very soul with her icy blue, unblinking eyes. After a moment she stood up, brushed the snow from her furs, and turned around to address her group. "Friends and family, we will take this boy and his yeti to the camp and help them find shelter. It is the least we can do for them; it is the Avarosan way. If you recall, we once did the same for our Queen Ashe. She would look upon us with sadness and disappointment if we did not extend a helping hand." 

Nunu's eyes brightened and he cheered; a wave of relief washed over Willump. Maybe this was their chance to start over and find a place where they could belong. It would do Nunu well to be around other humans for a change. Even if things did not work out for Willump, at least Nunu would be safe. He knew his presence among the humans would be unsettling at first, but he hoped they too would grow to understand and accept him.

"Here we go! Hey Willump, did you hear that? We found a home! This is incredible!" Nunu ran over and wrapped his arms around one of the yeti's legs. "Now we can do all sorts of fun stuff instead of running away all day! Like...make snowballs! Or make new friends! Hey, do you know how to dance? I can even teach you how to dance!"


End file.
